1. Technology Field
The disclosure relates to a support stand and, in particular, to a rotatable support stand.
2. Related Art
The conventional desktop support stands, such as the cell phone stands, e-paper stands, or tablet computer stands, are all have open designs. FIG. 1A is a perspective view of a conventional support stand 1 for a tablet computer, and FIG. 1B is a schematic diagram of the support stand 1 in use. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the support stand 1 has the same configuration in both the in-use mode and not-in-use mode. Accordingly, when the support stand 1 is not in use, it still occupies a certain space.
In addition, since the support stand 1 has limitations in its ordinary shape and position in angle, the stand body 11 must have an opening O matching the appearance of the electronic device E as well as a proper viewing angle. Unfortunately, while the conventional support stand 1 is not in use, it must be disassembled for storage and can not be properly stored as a whole. In other words, the support stand 1 does not provide a proper storage, and it does not have a good integrity.